


霍格沃茨幼儿园

by riminal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riminal/pseuds/riminal
Summary: *架空设定，轻松向，绝对OOC；*L爹有钱单身奶爸  SS苦逼幼儿园教师*短梗，分开看也不影响（应该？）的片段文





	1. 上：关于开学

**Author's Note:**

> 查了一下发现国外幼儿园并不是这个模式，但我就想写这个梗所以请自动无视BUG（咳……

（1）  
西弗勒斯斯内普第一万零一次后悔接下了这份工作。说真的，他当时是怎么就同意了的？  
一开始他对这份工作毫无兴趣。他确定、一定以及肯定自己对教导一群小屁孩不会有半点耐心，但是邓布利多却突然向他发出了邀请（当然也不只有他）。  
而在知道伟大的巫师邓布利多向他发出就职邀请之后，莉莉马上就联系了他。  
“想想吧，西弗勒斯，那可是邓布利多！没有哪个巫师不想让孩子去邓布利多的学校，而你将成为那里的老师！如果我的孩子能成为你的学生的话，我会很开心的。”  
不得不说，从小认识的默契使得莉莉相当清楚他的要害，于是他就签下了那份该死的、万恶的卖身契。  
但他从没想过邓布利多要办的是幼儿园！  
麦格、斯普劳特、弗立维……他召集了这么多魔法界的大师级人物，就为了一所幼儿园？！谁能相信这个！  
（2）  
不管怎么说，他终究还是成为了霍格沃茨幼儿园教职工的其中一个——或者说，最可怕的那个。  
（3）  
几年后。  
西弗勒斯站在办公桌前，双手环胸，面色不愉地看着对面那个熟悉的红发女巫。  
“所以，这才是你拼命劝我接受这份工作的原因？什么时候你也开始学会这么迂回的达成目标了？”  
“别这么生气，西弗勒斯，”莉莉眨眨眼，带着些讨好的笑着，“而且我的确告诉你了不是吗？，我**会很高兴**你能成为哈利的老师。”  
“……是的，你说过。”而我只听到了前面那句，他有些尴尬地撇开了视线。  
“所以西弗勒斯，对于我的请求……”  
“我会考虑……”西弗勒斯叹了口气，“但说真的，他才上幼儿园，这根本没有意义。”  
“我只是担心他会和他爸爸一样，”莉莉露出一个担忧的表情，“坐第一排总归会好些。”  
（4）  
有那么好几类家长总是会给老师的工作带来极大负担，比如沾亲带故的，或是仗势欺人的。  
好在对西弗勒斯来说，年少时期的孤僻和坏脾气帮他有效扼制了第一类家长的个数——基本只剩下莉莉伊万斯；而对于后者，事实上敢在他的死亡视线下提要求的人并不多，所以他的带班生涯总体还算省心——除了今年。  
那个该死的、同时占据这两类家长特性（甚至更多）的人的孩子，终于也到了上学的年龄。  
（5）  
“你好，斯内普先生，”面前的人刻意拖长了语调，灰蓝色的眼睛满是戏谑，“卢修斯·马尔福，现任校董之一。”  
——他就知道！  
如果连莉莉都能为此跑来找他，更别提这家伙。  
西弗勒斯翻了个白眼，_说的好像有谁能不认识他似的_。  
“省掉那些你我都知道无用的废话吧，是什么让你决定大驾光临？”  
“如果我说是来探望一位朋友？”  
“那你该出门右转直达校长室。”西弗勒斯不耐烦地打断了对话。  
灰蓝色的眼睛里笑意却更深了，“真令人伤心，好歹我们也曾一同就读于斯莱特林。”  
“只是一年，然后你就毕业了。”西弗勒斯又翻了个白眼，“现在你开始想起来你有个十年没见的朋友了？”  
“更正一下，是七年[1]。”  
“什么？”他皱起眉，没听懂对方话语里的含义。  
“没什么。我就不能**只是**来看看老朋友？”卢修斯挑眉，“我还以为你挺想我的呢。”  
“卢修斯马尔福！”西弗勒斯厉声喝道，试图借此掩盖脸颊上的热度。  
“好吧好吧，”灰蓝色的眼睛眨了眨，“如果你**非要**理由的话。我的儿子，德拉科今年将在你的班级就读——为这事老蜜蜂可从我手里敲了不少东西——我想他可以有个最好的座位？”

躁动的思绪在这一瞬回归平静。  
‘这才合理，’他想，假装没有感受到内心深处的失望，’这才是马尔福。’

“错误的回答。‘最好的座位’这东西从来都不存在。”  
“那就要更好的那个，”卢修斯仿佛让步似的说道，“第一排的中间怎么样？我希望他能坐在你最先看到的位置。”  
西弗勒斯再次拧紧了眉，阴沉沉的目光牢牢审视着卢修斯，试图从中看出点玩笑的痕迹——但失败了——他甚至无法确定这句话是随口一提还是认真说的。  
卢修斯神情坦然地和他对视，甚至勾了勾唇角——像是笃定了他会同意似的。  
半晌后，西弗勒斯终还是从对视中败下阵来。  
“我会考虑。”他把自己扔进身后的办公椅上，做出要忙碌的姿态，“现在，你可以走了。”  
“好吧，”卢修斯起身拍了拍袍角，“为表示感谢，我想我可以邀请德拉科的老师吃个饭？”  
“我拒绝，那是在浪费我的时间。”  
“那么，邀请我久别重逢的好友呢？”  
“……”  
“稍后将送来正式的邀请函，”卢修斯朝西弗勒斯点了下头，向着壁炉走去，“期待下次见面，西弗勒斯。”  
西弗勒斯拒绝承认他被吸引了——再一次的。  
“顺便一提，”踏入飞路网的卢修斯突然说道，西弗勒斯下意识看向他，“第一个理由[2]才是真的——马尔福庄园。”

（6）  
——去他妈的吸引！

（7）  
他最终决定把德拉科·马尔福和哈利·波特一起放在第一排的正中间。  
——至于两方家长知道之后的反应？谁在乎呢。

（附）

在上幼儿园之前的亲子沟通：  
卢修斯：我亲爱的儿子，无论你犯了什么错，我都可以摆平——但有一点，你被叫家长的次数绝不能低于那个波特。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
[1] 本来想写但是没写到的，LM单方面关注过SS，所以他会说七年；  
[2] 指“如果我说是来探望一位朋友？”


	2. 中：关于调皮的学生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 某些令人头痛的学生，和比学生更令人头痛的家长

（8）  
解决了一个问题，就会出现下一个。  
（9）  
在又一次接到斯普劳特教授关于某两位学生的“吵架”汇报之后，西弗勒斯终于开始后悔自己的一时冲动。他就不该为了报复——是的没错，他承认他没安好心——把那两只“曼德拉草”放在一起，这才几天？他就接到了来自不同老师的无数次投诉。显然这两个小混蛋在继承各自父亲长相的同时也完美复制了他们不安分的基因，梅林知道他们是怎么做到恰到好处的魔力暴动和用每一句话戳中对方逆鳞（然后吵起来）的。  
而更糟糕的是，他们竟然该死的不怕他！  
——到底是谁教会他们用睁大眼睛盯着他的方式来逃脱责罚的？  
——当然是提供基因的那两个，毫无疑问。  
他甚至怀疑他们从一出生就被要求熟练掌握“**给西弗勒斯·斯内普添麻烦**”这一技能，不然要怎么解释他们对“犯错—装无辜—气死他”这一流程该死的熟悉？  
西弗勒斯伸手按了按额头，试图让自己更冷静些。  
然而没等他平复好心情，飞路网就亮起来了——这回是斯普劳特（不得不说，让这个好脾气的女巫协同他管理，这大概是邓布利多做过唯一正确的事情）。  
“斯内普教授，恐怕有件不太妙的事情发生了。”  
西弗勒斯叹了口气，“说吧，那两个小混蛋又怎么了——把对方撞倒在地上还是又把彼此的作业搞得一团糟？”  
“比这还要严重点，他们失踪了。”  
“什么叫**失踪**？我记得就在十分钟之前他们刚刚躺进去午休！”  
“是的，就在那之后，”斯普劳特说道，“我再去看的时候，就不见了。”  
“其他的休息室？”  
“费奇和我全都找过了，附近的教室也没有。”  
“追踪魔法？”  
“这正是最奇怪的地方，我请隔壁的弗立维教授帮忙施展了追踪魔法和显行魔法，但却毫无结果。我担心……”  
“不可能是被绑走，”他直接否定了最坏的猜测，“任何非正常时间的离校都会触动警报。你去找邓布利多校长，我这就过去。”  
没等他动身，身后的窗户突然传来急促的敲击声。  
“斯内普教授！”他转过身，只见霍琦夫人正骑着扫帚停在窗前。“波特和马尔福在医疗翼！”  
“什么？你怎么知……”  
霍琦夫人打断了他，“我不知道！他们突然出现在草坪上，还有一把扫帚！我发现的时候他们已经从扫帚上摔下来了，所以我把他们打包送去了庞弗雷那。”  
“我知道了。”他朝对方点了点头以示感谢。然后抓起几瓶治疗骨折的魔药，大步朝医疗室走去——当然他没忘了提醒斯普劳特。  
（10）  
为了让那两个“人形麻烦制造机”充分认识到自己的错误，西弗勒斯和庞弗雷夫人一致决定把治疗用魔药的难喝等级调到最高。  
（11）  
“但我依旧不明白，他们是怎么走出休息室的？”斯普劳特疑惑地问道，“我确定没有看到任何人从门口出去。”  
——不被任何人看到。  
西弗勒斯的手指不自觉敲着桌面，凝神思索。  
“还有扫帚，”霍琦夫人补充，“那显然不属于任何一位教授。但谁会让这么小的孩子骑扫帚？这东西又是怎么被带进来的？”  
——缩小物体的咒语，或者收纳的小箱子，也许还得加上无条件宠溺的愚蠢行径。  
西弗勒斯眯起了眼睛，“罪魁祸首”的轮廓逐渐在脑海中浮现。  
“更奇怪的是，追踪魔法竟然不起作用，”弗立维摇摇头，“这可不是常见的情况。”  
——强大到可以屏蔽搜索的魔法道具。  
很好，西弗勒斯从座椅上站起身来。答案已经出来了，毫无疑问。  
“我知道了，剩下的事情交给我处理。”他朝众人回道。  
（12）  
等办公室再次恢复寂静，他深呼吸了口气，然后朝壁炉里撒了一把飞路粉，冲连线[3]的那头厉声呵道：“莉莉·波特！”  
“怎么了，西弗勒斯？”充满活力的女声从另一传来，“是什么让你这么生气？通常你不会这么喊我。”  
“去问问你身后那个蠢货，该死的他都让你儿子带了什么！”  
“詹姆？他之前告诉我说只是一些必备物品……”莉莉下意识回复道。  
顿了顿，像是想到了什么，红发女巫的语调倏地一变，扭头朝屋内吼道：“詹姆·波特！过来好好**解释**一下你都让哈利带了些什么！”  
“嘿亲爱的，怎么了？”另一个声音由远及近，“只是些衣服，按照你说的那样，必备物品？”  
西弗勒斯撇了撇嘴——好在隔着飞路网的通讯看不分明。  
“还有呢？”莉莉挑眉。  
“也许还有一些书？我想想……加上猫头鹰？”在莉莉的瞪视下，那人的声音越说越轻，即使是西弗勒斯都能听出他的心虚了。  
“哦？”莉莉的语调上扬，“那么……你的隐形衣呢？”  
精准的猜测！西弗勒斯几乎要为好友的直觉而鼓掌了。  
“呃……莱姆斯——”  
“你最好先想想对我撒谎的后果，然后再回答。”莉莉抢先说道。  
波特的声音顿时梗住。  
“毫无疑问，”西弗勒斯忍不住嗤了一声，“显然这也属于某些人认为的上学必备物品。”  
像是才发现有第三个人（声音）的存在，波特应激性地蹦了起来，冲着壁炉的方向喊道：“谁？又是你！该死的鼻涕——”  
“**詹姆·波特**！”莉莉厉声打断了他的话。  
“Sni——斯内普，”即将出口的称号被迫转了个弯，连带着气势也不自觉矮了下去，“你又来找莉莉做什么？”  
“事实上我找的是你，”西弗勒斯顿了顿，像是被自己的用词恶心到似的，语气更加阴沉了，“和你不幸**遗失**的飞天扫帚。”  
“什么扫帚？”莉莉眨了下眼睛，很快领会了西弗勒斯的未尽之意，“你还让哈利带了扫帚？你怎么敢！”她冲波特大声吼道，“他才三岁！他甚至还控制不好自己的魔力！”  
“他可是我们的孩子，”波特骄傲地说道，“我四岁就骑着扫帚到处飞了，我相信哈利的天赋只会更好。”  
“是的，所以我来通知您，波特先生，”西弗勒斯翻了个白眼，感觉自己的耐心即将告罄，“可怜的小波特先生因为错误使用违规物品而将自己送进了医疗翼。”  
“什么？！”  
“什么？！”  
“鉴于情况特殊，我允许两位在今天入校探望，顺便带走**不该**出现的东西。”没有理会两人轰炸式的发问，西弗勒斯简单说完了此次的目的，朝飞路网里扔下两份准入许可后，就直接挂断了通讯。


End file.
